


Smooth Skin

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel as Loki, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shaving, Young Sam, pre pre-slash, sam's guardian deity, this may spawn a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Gabe comforts a young Sam because he's being made fun of for shaving his legs.





	Smooth Skin

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Aria_Lerendeair and sabriel-otp (on tumblr) for this. All their things about Gabe shaving had my sleep idled morning brain wondering about Sam.

Sam sat on his bed with his legs drawn up to his chin. His legs were smooth, and he usually enjoyed the feeling. But right now it just felt wrong. Not for anything from him, though. Instead it was because of the bully at school. The one who had told him shaving your legs was only for girls and that made him a girl.

Tears silently fell. He frowned at them, swiped them angrily from his face. Boys weren't supposed to cry either.

“Hey kiddo, what's wrong?” A voice called to him and he looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room. It was a man, about his height, with golden hair.

Sam said nothing back. They just stared at him. Eventually the man sighed and moved over to sit beside Sam on the bed. With the closer distance Sam could see his eyes were gold as well.

“Kiddo?” The man looked at him with a worried frown.

“... Who are you?” Sam finally asked.

“Well,” he sat back and looked across the room at nothing for a minute as he thought, “You can just call me your guardian deity, how's that?” He looked back at Sam with a smile.

Sam watched him for a moment. Tried to assess him, if there was anything wrong with him. There wasn't. Not that he could see. “Yeah, okay.”

“So ya gonna tell me what's wrong?” he asked as he crossed his legs.

“Nothing,” Sam sighed.

“We both know that's a lie, kiddo.”

“Just, a bully being dumb,” Sam mumbled the words, his face pressed into his knees. The deity waited for him to say more. Eventually, he did. “Said shaving your legs was for girls. Told me it made me a girl.”

“He’s wrong,” the deity smiled gently, “Smooth skin isn't exclusive to females. Anyone can have it.”

“But-” Sam frowned, then stopped when he noticed the deity pull up his pant leg. There was no hair under it, just smooth skin.

“See? Even a powerful deity can shave his legs, and still be awesome. And  _ male _ . Body hair has nothing to do with gender, kiddo, remember that,” he told him and smiled at Sam, who smiled back. 

He knew Sam understood him. Could sense it in his very grace. And hopefully, that meant the kid wouldn't have too much trouble with his masculinity in the coming years.

“Oh, by the way, men cry just as much as women do,” the deity winked at Sam before he hopped off the bed.

“I- what?” Sam looked at him confused. He never said anything about that. The deity only leaned closer to him.

“Now let's get you to sleep, shall we?” The deity spoke softly and the last thing Sam heard was a snap before he dozed off.

When he woke up in the morning, he was sure it had all been a dream. But dream or not, it helped. He felt exponentially better. And continued to shave his legs into adulthood.


End file.
